customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Previews from Barney's Round
Here are the previews for Barney’s Round & Round We Go!. Re-Releases (2002-2019) Original 2002 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Kipper's Amazing Discoveries Trailer # The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari Trailer # Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob Trailer # Barney's Beach Party Trailer # Barney Home Video Intro # Round and Round We Go Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Riding Around the Park) # End Credits # Silly Hats Barney Commercial (2002) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Screener Release (2002) Opening Super Mega Rare Order: # Hit Entertainment Screener Warning # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) for Season 4 Version Audio # Round and Round We Go Title Card Closing Mega Super Rare Order: # Barney Says Segment (Riding Around the Park) # End Credits # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 1st Re-Release (2003) Opening # Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Songs from the Park Trailer # Barney Developments Promo # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (Hit Entertainment Version) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Home Video Intro # Round and Round We Go Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Riding Around the Park) # End Credits # Barney and Me Contest Winners Commercial # Barney Fan Club Promo # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun Trailer # The Wiggles: Space Dancing Trailer # Kipper: Fun in the Sun Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Lucky Penny Trailer # Bob the Builder: Building Friendships Trailer # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 2nd Re-Release (2004) Opening #Hit Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Developments Promo (2003-2004) #Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) #Barney Home Video Intro #Round and Round We Go Title Card Closing #Barney Says (Riding Around the Park) #End Credits #Barney: My Favorite Things Full Episode #Barney: Now I Know My ABCs Trailer #Barney: Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer #The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! Trailer #Rubbadubbers: High Noon in the Bathroom Trailer #Angelina Ballerina: Lights, Camera, Action! Trailer #Bob the Builder: Bob The Builder The Live! Show Trailer #Kipper: Kipper's Water Play Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 3rd Re-Release (2005) Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2006 Version) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Universal Orlando Resort Commercial (2005) #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo #Barney: Everyone is Special Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) (For Low Pitch Version) #Barney Home Video Intro #Round and Round We Go Title Card Closing #Ending of the Show #Barney Says Segment (Riding Around the Park) #End Credits #Barney: The Land of Make Believe Trailer #The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World Trailer #Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer #Animal Jam Videos Trailer #Bob the Builder: Build it and They Will Come Trailer #ToddWorld: Come on Over to My House Trailer #Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! Trailer #Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer #Frances Videos Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 4th Re-Release (2006) Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2007) (taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invatation to the Fun! 2003 VHS) # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (taken from: Barney: Ready Set Play 2004 VHS/Can You Sing That Song 2005 VHS) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) (taken from: Thomas & Friends: Milkshake Muddle/Alvin and the Chipmunks) # Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) (taken from: Let's Make Music) # Barney: Can You Sing That Song? Trailer (2005) (taken from: Let's Make Music) # Barney: Let's Go Series Trailer (2005-06) (taken from: Let’s Make Music) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo (taken from: Barney's Colorful World) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) (taken from: Sing and Dance with Barney) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # Round and Round We Go Title Card Closing # Ending of the Show # Barney Says Segment (Riding Around in the Park) # End Credits # Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) (taken from: Let's Make Music) # Barney's Fun & Games Trailer (1996) (taken from: Barney's Talent Show 2000 VHS) # The Wiggles - Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Music Video from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Trailer (2000) (taken from: Bob the Builder: Bob's White Christmas 2001 VHS) # Bob the Builder: Build To Be Wild Trailer (2006) (taken from: Let's Make Music) # Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Trailer (2006) (taken from: Let's Make Music) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) (taken from: Thomas & Friends: Milkshake Muddle/Alvin and the Chipmunks) # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (taken from: Barney’s Colorful World 2004 VHS/The Land of Make Believe 2005 VHS) Trivia *The last use of the Season 4 versions of the "Barney Theme Song". The One of the Time to Respectly Season 4 vocals for the "Barney Theme Song" returned on the screening copy of Barney's Round and Round We Go first was is happen to the Be My Valentine, Love Barney's version. Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Previews From Barney VHS Tapes